pmd_crusaders_of_ironfandomcom-20200215-history
Vestria
|alias = Ves |job = Explorer Lifeguard Farmhand (formerly) |nature = Hardy |trait = Alert to sounds |alignment = Lawful Good |ability = Rivalry |moves = |relatives = Ingólf (father) |residence = Whitbalm Town |affiliation = Team Baywatch }} Vestria is one of the three lifeguard-adventurers of Team Baywatch. She is a powerful Nidoqueen whose diligence in the field is matched only by her drive to discover uncharted reaches. While she may not be as great a swimmer as her Water-type friends, she has emerged a skilled surfer to compensate. Vestria handles much of the team's travel plans. History Vestria is private about her early life, but her name and mannerisms suggest she is either from Thorum or of Thoran descent. Her family settled in the vicinity of Auril for reasons known only to her and ranked among the poorest of the steppes' farmers. She met her future partners sometime after her first evolution—when she was freshly a Nidorina learning the ropes of husbandry. Vestria was chopping wood when a freak storm struck the farmland's meager grove, washing the Nidorina down into the adjoining creek. However, a Feebas named Galatea was able to attract the help of a passing Psyduck named Lulu and rescue Vestria before she could drown. Thus did the eventual members of Team Baywatch experience lifeguarding for the first time. The three remained friends through the rest of their childhood, embarking on adventures and misadventures wherever they could poke their noses. However, after a particularly disappointing harvest when Vestria neared maturity, her father Ingólf sold the farm under the belief that their best prospects lay in the city. Vestria sadly bade farewell to Galatea and Lulu and joined her family during the move. The times that followed were difficult, but the majority of Vestria's working family was able to find sustainable employment—just not Vestria herself. She was greatly dissatisfied with the confines of urban life, and she returned to the countryside to find work on someone else's farm as soon as she was at liberty to do so. Along the way, she made a foray into the untamed mountains to find a Moon Stone and evolve, for a Nidoqueen possesses far greater stamina than a Nidorina. Vestria was successful in both endeavors, but she continued to wander between seasons in search of a vocation or at least a taste of adventure like in her adolescence. She found both of these things and then some when Galatea, now a Milotic, accompanied Abram Van Slowking on his seaward journey to relieve Whitbalm Town of a mysterious illness. Personality Vestria is a markedly ironic individual, at once representing two seemingly opposite extremes of Team Baywatch's signature style. On one hand, she has the manner and bearing of a surfer girl, frequenting the beach even more casually than her Water-type partners. On the other hand, she has the passionate sobriety of a seasoned adventurer, preferring to indulge her wanderlust with the utmost care. Pokémon expecting to meet a cool beach bunny are surprised to discover an ace explorer, and vice versa. Vestria's sense of humor is dry when it shows, and she takes her rescue duties seriously. She seldom, if ever, shies away from confronting troublemakers or trying new activities. Category:Female characters Category:Good characters Category:Lawful characters Category:Ground-types Category:Poison-types Category:Team Baywatch